


The Forbidden Zone - Spicy SonSal Headcanons

by NewMoonMage (WildwoodMage)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Background Manic/Scourge, Background Relationships, Background Sonia/Amy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodMage/pseuds/NewMoonMage
Summary: A collection of headcanons regarding Sonic and Sally, how much they love each other, and how they demonstrate that in the bedroom
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	The Forbidden Zone - Spicy SonSal Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old, originally written in response to a series of SonSal-centric questions by tumblr user ninjakasuga. I posted my answers to the SFW questions on tumblr, but since tumblr is a good christian website these answers sat in my drafts until I decided to make a AO3 pseud for spicier content. None of these are edited, but they are tons of fun.

[Prompt by Ninjakasuga](https://ninjakasuga.tumblr.com/post/624758465043267584/sonally-headcanon-prompts)

[SFW Headcanons on tumblr](https://wildwoodmage.tumblr.com/post/624942373244436480/sonally-headcanon-prompts)

1\. Something each of them does that turns on the other like crazy?

When either of them is feeling playful, they might get physically pushy (disclaimer: this only works because they are good at knowing when the other is or is not in the mood to be touched and will immediately back off if their advances are unwelcome). If Sonic’s wearing a bandanna, Sally can use it to yank him around, which makes him about as excited as a puppy being taken for a walk (it’s one of the few situations where he’ll reliably behave). Sonic tends to get up in Sally’s space, leaning on her or slipping an arm or two around her in such a way that appears casual to an outside observer. Sally, however, is reminded of how he is much stronger than her and could effortlessly scoop her up and run off to somewhere private and actually yes she would like that very much, of all the times for Sonic to slow down and enjoy the moment; Sally is Ready To Go.

This doesn’t really fit into any of the questions but it’s a running theme throughout my sexcanons for this pair. Sonic and Sally both have a complicated relationship with pride, power, and control, which sometimes shows up as dom/sub dynamics--especially once they’ve been in a sexual relationship long enough to be comfortable with taking risks (not the life-threatening risks that they’re experts at, but the type of risk that involves being vulnerable with someone you love which scares them so much more lmao). They definitely don’t have rigid roles; neither of them would be comfortable with that, and they’re much happier switching things up based on what they want or need at a given time. In general, Sally likes to take charge, while Sonic is happy to go with the flow. Sonic rebels against control, but being dominated without being in danger is its own kind of adrenaline rush. Sally struggles with the need to control everything; when Sonic submits to her it’s an incredible power trip, but she’s comforted by the fact that he only does so when he wants to. Sally means well but can get carried away trying to fix things or people. She sees Sonic as a bulwark against her worst impulses, who won’t hesitate to challenge her if she ever steps out of line. I thought I was writing fun and fluffy sexcanons but it turned into character analysis. Fitting, since Sonic and Sally have a ton of unresolved issues that often reveal themselves, for better or worse, in the ways they make themselves vulnerable with each other.

2: Favorite Positions?

They prefer to be face-to-face for several reasons. One: kisses. Two: playful banter. Three: the best part of taking one’s proud partner to pieces is watching their expressions as they try to stay stoic, eventually fail, and wind up begging for more. Sally tends to be on top in the most literal sense, either sitting on Sonic’s lap or his face. Failing that, she’ll try to get him on his knees, and he’s generally happy to comply. Is Sally a domme or does she just want to be tall? It’s a mystery. Sonic is also physically way more sensitive than Sally is, so staying coordinated is a bit of a balancing act. Sonic doesn’t mind racing to the finish and taking his time returning the favor, but other solutions include teasing and denial (which Sonic whines about but rarely says no to) or multiple orgasms (which he enjoys very much but it does take a while for his legs to start working again afterwards).

3: Who instigated their first time?

Their first time happened after several false starts. For basically the entirety of their childhood, their relationship was strictly platonic, mostly because Sonic didn’t become interested in romance until his late teens. (Sally definitely had a crush for way longer than that. Sonic knew about it, not that he minded; I think he assumed that he and Sally would wind up married long before the idea of romance actually clicked.) Once things did turn romantic, quiet moments turned into careful kisses (Sonic’s not quite as bold when it’s his heart on the line), then wandering hands. On multiple occasions, things got heated, followed by one or both losing their nerve and backing off (usually Sonic, since by that point Sally knew exactly what she wanted, but she did hold back for fear of driving him away). When they finally went through with it, it wasn’t planned ahead. Neither of them are sure why that time was different, it just felt right. Frightening, sure, but Sonic and Sally have always been able to make each other feel brave. Sally instigated the kiss, Sonic offered to go further than that. Sally was delighted but not immune to nerves. There was lots of tripping over words, fumbling hands, awkward laughter which became slightly less awkward laughter. It wasn’t at all elegant but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

4: Fantasies either would like to make happen? 

Common themes include: The hero has been captured by the wicked empress, will he escape and save the day or succumb to his darkest desires??? Or: the perfect princess is beloved by her kingdom, but what would the court think if they knew that she routinely steals away to private (but not too private) corners of the palace to fornicate with her loyal knight/stable boy/otherwise socially unacceptable but irresistibly charming paramour? They have tried roleplaying, but are unabashedly terrible at it. Sonic can’t stop breaking character to crack jokes. Sally tries to take things seriously but can’t resist Sonic’s waggling eyebrows and increasingly obnoxious dirty talk and damn it now she’s got the giggles. At least they’re having fun.

Honorable mention: So many jokes about Sally keeping Sonic muzzled/on a leash. That was basically a meme around Knothole long before the two of them were even dating. Now that Sonic and Sally are officially an item, they might occasionally consider making that idea a sensual reality. They both know, however, that if they are ever caught with either item in their possession, the other Freedom Fighters will never let them live it down.

5: A discreet gesture that’s code for ‘come hither for sexy times’ between them? 

That’s a tough one; given how tight-knit the Knothole crew is, it would be hard to have a physical gesture without someone clever and nosy picking up on it. Even when everyone knows they’re an item, Sonic and Sally don’t like to get too lovey-dovey while everyone else is watching. Fist bumps? Great. A tender smooch? Also fine. But when they get through those acceptable gestures of affection and realize that they don’t want to stop touching each other, they know it’s happening. Shoutout to Nicole, who will immediately come up with some crucial business that Sally needs to take care of in private, then discreetly let Sonic know where 'private’ is. Who am I kidding, they’re not nearly as subtle as they think they are.

6: Got walked in on, by any of their friends? If so, who? 

Freedom Fighters are damn good at putting clues together. Sonic, especially, is about as subtle as a brick. If he’s suspiciously not the center of attention, and Sally also just happens to be “““squirreled”““ away somewhere, it’s pretty obvious what’s going on. The Knothole gang will make sure not to bother them unless it’s an emergency. If it’s an Underground crossover, well, Sonia and Manic have missed out on a whole childhood of bullying their dear sweet brother, and they are ruthless in making up for it. No, they’re not going to interrupt Sonic and Sally for shits and giggles. Usually. But they could. They definitely could. Sonia and Manic don’t know the meaning of shame. They definitely aren’t intimidated by Sonic’s grumping (maybe they’re a little intimidated by Sally. Just a little, but that’s not the point). And if, for example, Robotnik reveals a new superweapon and SOMEONE needs to tell Sonic and Sally, they are going to be assholes about it. Sonia will feign horror and grief, lamenting at length her brother’s lost virginity and how will he ever find a husband now! Manic will do his best impression of a suburban dad gently but awkwardly educating his son about practicing safe sex. Sally’s going to get lavishly complimented for her strap technique. The muzzle jokes are being brought back with more enthusiasm than ever before. Sally is enlightened on the benefits of being an only child. Sonic is considering becoming an only child via strategic fratricide.

Sonic will get his revenge. When Manic and Scourge get back together, Sonic strikes swiftly and without warning; “I know you kind of have complicated feelings about lost and found family and me specifically but this is on a whole new level my dude.” Manic’s soul leaves his body. Sonia is more difficult because she takes revenge very seriously, but Sonic fears nothing so long as justice is on his side. He seizes the opportunity when Sonia and Amy start dating; he was the one to introduce them, naturally, both of them spent their first date nervous and pretending not to be nervous and texting Sonic for reassurance. He uses this intel to make sure they have a flawless date (of course), but also to arrange a surprise. Sonia and Amy arrive home after dinner with no sign of trouble. When they emerge from the bedroom, it is to find the whole place covered with streamers. The ceiling cannot be seen through the mass of balloons. A banner across the far wall exclaims “CONGRATS ON THE SEX.” None of this was here two hours ago. How did it all get set up so fast? Someone would have needed to break into the apartment, someone else would have needed to decorate at the speed of sound. Sonic and Manic are wearing party hats. Amy is beet red and trying not to laugh. Sonia is going to commit war crimes. It doesn’t matter that the girls have decided to hold off until they get to know each other a bit better. That’s not the point. Manic offers her some cake. Sonia informs him that if the cake says “CONGRATS ON THE SEX” she’s going to crush him like an insect. Manic opens the cake box, scoops a huge glob of icing onto his hand. He turns the cake towards Sonia. It says “CONGRATS.” Sonic, struggling to keep a straight face, asks what’s wrong with congratulating his favorite sister for no particular reason. Manic, despite being not entirely to blame for once in his life, takes the brunt of cake-based retaliation on account of being easier for Sonia to catch. This has strayed away from sonsal but it’s important to know that I would kill for these chaotic stupid siblings.

7: Who’s the hornball between them or is it mutual? 

Sonic and Sally are alike in that they want it desperately or not at all. They are not always in sync. This caused some friction early on. One would be needy or pushy and the other would get increasingly closed off in response. Since then they’ve learned how to compromise. When one makes an advance and the other person isn’t feeling it, the latter can say yes or no. No means a quick smooch before the hopeful goes to take care of things themself. Yes means sex where one focuses on the other’s pleasure. Physical reciprocation isn’t important or even wanted; mutual satisfaction comes from enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
